The invention concerns the coating of inclined surfaces with powders, for example to form friction layers on friction rings for clutches or brakes, synchro rings. According to the invention such a layer is applied and compressed in situ before being sintered.
The preamble of specification DE-C-3417813C1 describes several friction coatings in powder form, particularly a friction member with two friction layers deposited and sintered onto a sub-layer of sheet metal as disclosed in DE-PS-1251104.
Applicants have sought to perfect a convenient and economic method of forming such friction layers prior to sintering them, particularly in the case of synchro rings with frustoconical friction surfaces.